


This is home (haikyuu fic)

by Kagehina109



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Bullying, Depressed Hinata Shouyou, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Non-Graphic Violence, Sad, Song Lyrics, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagehina109/pseuds/Kagehina109
Summary: read all tags! heed all warnings
Comments: 14
Kudos: 94





	This is home (haikyuu fic)

**Author's Note:**

> Soo this is a sad fic so please understand that you might cry i just want to warn you

often i am upset 

"hinata i-i really like you...!"

that i can not fall in love but i guess

"oh heh sorry i don't feel the same"

this avoids the stress of falling out of it

"YOU BITCH DONT YOU DARE WALK OUT ON THIS FAMILY!!"

"are you tired of me yet?"

"Hinata?" 

"im a little sick right now but-"

"what are you talking about you boke"

"i will fly us out of here

I'll cut my hair....

"ohh ho ho did you get a hair cut little man?"

To make you stare....

"hinatas not acting him self" 

"yeah your right daichi"

i hide my chest....

"hey boke you gonna change or what?"

"oh i forgot my clothes at home.."

* * *

past

"ill figure out a way to get us out of here!"

"really mama"

yes

* * *

_TURN OFF YOU porcelain FACE_

_i cant really think right now_

"boke--Oh MY GOD HINATA??? DAICHI SUGA SOME ONE PLEASE-"

i cant really think right now and-

"stay with me boke!"

"OH GO HINATA"

"tanaka i dont know what to do"

"GO GET DAICHI OR SUGA FUCK EVEN ASAHI WOULD BE GOOD NOW"

this place has too many colors

beep 

enough to drive

beep 

all of us 

beep

insane

* * *

past

are you dead?

"GET UP YOU PEICE OF TRASH"

some times i think im dead

"DAD THAT HURTS PLEASE DAD STOP NO NO NO DAD!!!!"

because i can feel ghost and gholes

"why why dad why did you do this dad?"

warping my head 

shut up you worthless peice of shit

* * *

_my eyes went dark_

"BOKE DONT LEAVE ME BOKE"

_i don't know where_

beep

_my puiples are_

beep

but ill figure out a way to get us out of here

* * *

past

"GET A LOAD OF THIS MONSTER!"

"HE DOESNT KNOW HOW TO COMUNICATE"

"HIS MIND IS IN A DIFFERENT PLACE"

* * *

"WILL EVERYONE PLEASE GIVE HIM A LITTLE SPACE"

"DAICHI THANK GOD YOUR HERE"

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!!!"

"I DONT KNOW I CAME IN AND HINATA WAS LIKE THIS"

* * *

past

"GET A LOAD OF THIS TRAIN WRECK"  
"HIS HAIRS A MESS"  
"AND HE DOESNT KNOW WHO HE IS YET"

_but little do they know that the star welcome him with open arms_

* * *

"oh" 

beep

time is

beep 

slowly

beep 

tracing his face

beep

but strangly he feels at home in this place

beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo what did you think i really appretiate all comments so please comment   
> And if you think there should be any changes please tell me


End file.
